Taia Misna
Hair: Red Eyes: slanted pale green eyes, Skin: dusky Height: 5’7 Voice: Taia’s voice can be best described as husky. It is low and smooth. Other: Optional Special Skills: Knowledge Weakness: Physical Weakness: Personality weakness: Taia does not like children and can be a bit harder on the younger novices in the tower. Personality: Taia is hardly soft spoken or quiet. She speaks her mind; she has a temper but also has a good sense of humor. She enjoys a good joke, but can be serious if she needs to be. She likes to spend time in the library reading. As all the women of her country are, she is fiercely loyal once her respect and trust is earned. History: Taia grew up in Saldaea. She was the youngest daughter of a noble family, with three older brothers and one older sister. Being the youngest, and shortest, she was picked on relentlessly by her older siblings. Learning quickly how to fight back or hide was paramount and Taia found that she could be very quiet indeed. She often snuck around to play pranks on her older siblings and then hid away so they couldn’t find her- it was the only way she could get back at them for picking on her. She was closer to her father, who taught her to be quick on her feet in order to avoid the hands trying to pull her hair or jump over feet that tried to trip her. She watched her mother leave on most campaigns with her father, unless it was a battle in the blight. Out of sight, out of mind, Taia did not ruminate on the Blight as much as the men, and most of the women, in Saldaea seemed to. When she was about thirteen she found her father preparing to leave to go to the Blight. There was sadness in the air. It was though the household knew that the men would not be coming back. Taia’s mother’s parting words were the same as all Saldaean women said to their men: "If you fall, I will take up your sword." Before her father left, Taia had never given it much thought, but the phrase seemed to be a message of the future. Just over a week later, a message was received that Taia’s father had been killed. The house went into mourning and Taia vowed she would do something to avenge him someday. And help the borderlands in the process. She didn’t like to think that others were now missing their fathers as well. Three years later Taia heard there were Aes Sedai in the city. The women were both from the Blue Ajah, and one of them had a Warder with her. The man fascinated Taia - almost more than the women from the Tower. She wondered if they allowed women to train as warders. When she asked the man, he laughed and said no, leaving her disappointed. She had thought that becoming a Warder would allow her to help her homeland, and now it seemed that wouldn’t work. She hadn’t noticed, but while she had asked the Warder her question, his Aes Sedai had been watching her. The next day, Taia’s mother called her. She instructed Taia that one of the sisters wanted to see her and Taia needed to treat the woman with the utmost respect. Taia thought this was a silly comment. She was no longer a child; she could curb her temper! She walked to the sisters room and knocked. When she was allowed to enter, she was talked at for a short while and given a small stone she was told to look into the stone, after a little while the stone flickered with light. Then the sister asked if she, Taia, would like to become an Aes Sedai! Taia was excited and thought she had finally found her way to help her house. She agreed and the Sister explained that the group would pick up Taia on their way back through Saldaea. The Tower was all Taia could think about for several months, until the pair of Aes Sedai returned and Taia’s life changed. When she got to the tower, life was hard. Taia spent equal time playing pranks as she did learning to use the Power. While she was there she met Miahna Telonne, another novice and also from the borderlands. The two became friends after a loud argument involving chores and who would do what. Taia spent much of her time in Miahna’s company. They were often seen giggling together when not at lessons or doing chores. Miahna was raised to Accepted first however, leaving Taia to the novice white alone. She worked hard toward the banded dress because Miahna could not be her friend unless they were both at the same level. Taia worked harder at her studies and after eleven years as a Novice, she was allowed to take her test for Acceptance. Taia had a hard time leaving the arches. She saw things she wanted to come true very much, but she also knew she had friends waiting and she wanted to be Aes Sedai. She left the arches a little less carefree and a little more serious. She hoped to see Miahna again, but she didn’t get a chance to look for her friend as she was kept busy taking classes. And while she had more free time, it was at this time she discovered her love of the library. She liked reading, and found she could remember information quickly. She used her mind to make observations and deductions. She would debate with other Accepted over a variety of things. The others quickly learning that she was deft at winning arguments. She found the Brown and White taking an interest in her after several years, but Taia was not interested. She felt like she had abilities she could use elsewhere. She wanted to fight for something and not stay in the tower studying. She may not have lived next to the Blight as some had but she wanted to do what she could for the Borderlands. If she was stuck in the tower she couldn’t do that. At this time she found that Miahna had joined the Blue Ajah. It would be a long wait till she could see her friend again, and a lot of hard work in the meantime, but it would come and then they could pick up where they had left off. Ten years later, Taia knew that her time to test for the Shawl was coming soon. She talked with some of her other friends about the merits of each Ajah and she found she was close to choosing. How to choose between Blue and Green, though? Blue with the causes and justice or the Green who fought against the darkfriends and held themselves ready for the Last Battle? When the time came and she was tested, however, she passed and immediately knew where she belonged. After a day and a night of meditation, Taia joined the Green Ajah. She felt she could do the most good there, that the battles would help her complete her vow from many years ago. First though she had to pass the extra tests the Greens put before her. Taia felt like she was a Novice all over again, though she did have more free time. She was able to find Miahna again and they talked a lot. Taia felt there was a little strain on their friendship due to the different Ajahs, but she was determined to keep her friend and visited as often as she could. Miahna had earned Taia’s loyalty and friendship and she had been taught not to let that go. After she was accepted fully into the Green Ajah, Taia stayed in the tower for many years learning more about what it meant to be an Aes Sedai. When she had held the shawl for twenty years, she found she had not left the tower much. Deciding to spend some time in her homeland, she bonded two warders knowing they would be useful to her were she to encounter Trollocs, darkfriends, or anything else. She set out for Saldaea and spent a number of years trying to keep her promise to herself. In the course of that time ,she lost one of her warders. Thankfully, she had not fallen in love with the man as she heard that would make the loss worse. Upon returning to the Tower, Taia found that Miahna had also lost a Warder. The Green tried to comfort her friend but it was too close to the loss for them both. Taia remained in the tower for another few years and then returned to roaming the world. She found that her sharp mind was able to get her out of situations that had at one time seemed almost impossible. She ran into Miahna outside the tower once, and the two traveled together for a time. It was enjoyable and it seemed almost like the return of their novice days. The loss of Taia’s other Warder, however, sent Taia back to the Tower where she has remained since. Category:Green Ajah Bios